Corgi
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft se despierta en un cuerpo que no es el suyo, ni tan siquiera de su especie. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Crack!Fic


**Siento lo que van a estar apunto de leer**

_**¡Esta historia ha sido beteada por Hatsherlocked! Siento que la he traumado... **_

* * *

**Corgi**

Esa mañana se encontraba raro, normalmente su cama solía sentirse blanda y muy apetecible pero en ese momento la sentía diferente, seguía siendo blanda pero no tanto como la recordaba.

"_Habré dormido demasiado" _pensó

Mycroft abrió los ojos pero su primera imagen no fue el techo que siempre veía. Era la de una alfombra, así que, ¿esa era la sensación que tenía? Esperaba que su hermano jamás se enterara de eso. Un hombre adulto cayéndose de la cama, ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

Además, ¡ni tan siquiera eran colores normales los que veía! Sin duda trabajar hasta tarde pasaba demasiada factura a su cuerpo ya no tan joven.

Se intentó incorporar usando los brazos pero se dio cuenta que no tenía, es más, ni tan siquiera los sentía. El pánico se apoderó de él y el corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

Intentó incorporarse usando las piernas pero se percató que tampoco las tenía. ¿Y si habían cumplido las amenazas de muerte que recibía? En una ocasión le escribieron diciéndole que lo iban a desmembrar en su cama mientras dormía. Abrió los labios y gritó, no en busca de auxilio (Mycroft Holmes nunca haría eso) sólo quería conversar con su captor en busca de explicaciones.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que, cuando abrió la boca, no gritó. Ladró.

El pánico y la angustia se esfumó dejando hueco a la total y completa confusión.

Rotó sobre sí mismo y logró incorporarse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que si tenía brazos y piernas pero eran muchísimo más cortos y no estaban en la posición en la que deberían estar.

Miró hacia abajo intentando verse y se percató de dos cosas, su visión no era muy nítida ni muy colorida pero podía jurar que tenía los brazos lleno de pelo. Un pelo corto.

"_¿Qué cojones pasa?" _pensó desesperado.

Anduvo como pudo y a trompicones por la habitación buscando algún sitio donde reflejarse. Aquella no era su habitación, pero la reconocía, aunque no sabía porque.

Corrió hacia la ventana y vio su reflejo en el cristal. Casi se desmaya al verse.

Era un corgi.

Un corgi. Un maldito perro de esos que cuidaba la reina.

La Reina.

¡Ya sabía porque le sonaba esa habitación! Era una de las habitaciones de Buckingham Palace.

¡Y era un corgi! ¡Y no estaba solo! Lejos de donde estaba él pero en la misma habitación había otros dos perros, dormidos en posiciones nada cómodas.

Aquello tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla. Se tiró al suelo para alcanzar una de sus patas y morderlas, intentando despertarse. Viendo que no ocurría, se tendió bocarriba y se frotó contra el suelo mientras gimoteaba.

Una mujer bastante mayor salió de la cama y vio como su amado "SweetHeart" se frotaba el lomo contra el suelo antes de comenzar a perseguirse el rabo mientras corría en círculos.

Apretó un botón junto a su mesilla.

—Por favor, recoged a mis chicos. Creo que SweetHeart está algo inquieto.

En cuanto Mycroft escuchó la voz de la reina se pudo de pie repentinamente y ladró. La desesperación era una cosa que podía esperar, antes tenía que ser educado.

—Tranquilo Sweetheart –dijo la mujer acercándose a él y palmeándole la cabeza —. En seguida podrás ir al jardín y hacer tus cositas. Yo me uniré cuando esté lista para la hora de juegos.

Mycroft movió la cola feliz y se volvió a poner a cuatro patas antes de gruñirse así mismo. ¡Él no era un perro por el amor de Dios!

Cuando abrieron la puerta corrió hacia ella intentando buscar una salida, aquello no era posible pero en cualquier caso tenía que salir de allí y ponerse en contacto con alguien de su confianza. Sherlock le valdría.

—Si que estaba desesperado —dijo el mayordomo que acompañaba a los otros dos perros al jardín.

Se encontró con varios miembros de la realeza en su huida y a todos ellos les saludó como buenamente pudo dado su aspecto. Salió por una de las puertas y corrió por el césped. Necesitaba encontrar la verja, salir del lugar más protegido de Inglaterra.

—Sweetheart —llamó una voz.

Mycroft dejó de mirar a las vallas y acudió a donde provenía la voz.

— ¡Bien! Buen chico —exclamó el hombre mayor lanzando una golosina al aire.

Era un hombre, no un perro pero Mycroft saltó igual de entusiasmado que sus compañeros cuando vio su recompensa en el aire. La cual, obviamente, no logró alcanzar porque incluso siendo perro le sobraban unos kilos de más y carecía de reflejos.

Gruñó de nuevo y se dispuso a irse pero el hombre que le acompañaba le frotó la cabeza y le dio un trocito de carne directamente de la mano. Mycroft lo cogió y movió la cola con fuerza mientras lo comía. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

Volvió a gruñir.

El no era un maldito perro, ¡no se comportaba así! Escuchó al hombre hablar pero tenía que huir así que corrió hacia el norte, atravesando toda la extensión de césped.

El jardín era extenso y su vejiga cada vez apretaba más, pero era un humano y no iba a hacer sus necesidades allí. Aunque toda la extensión oliera raro y sintiera la necesidad de marcar su territorio.

Ladró más fuerte que antes y agitó la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo está Sweetheart? —preguntó la reina acercándose a Benjamin, el cuidador.

—Está raro, majestad. Pero tranquila, en cuanto hagas sus necesidades se relajará. ¡Oh mire! Ya está en ello.

Y en efecto, lejos de allí y contra unos arbustos Mycroft había alzado su pata. El político hubiese jurado que no lo hizo queriendo pero mentiría, en ese arbusto había una araña y tenía que acabar con su vida de alguna forma.

Aunque fuese ahogándola.

"Sherlock estaría contento con esto" pensó

¡Dios mío Sherlock!

Bajó la pata enseguida y corrió hacia las verjas. Los setos eran demasiado altos y estaban demasiado juntos como para poder huir. Aulló y volvió a paso lento hasta donde estaba la reina y Benjamin. No se daría por vencido, esa noche intentaría huir por la puerta principal.

—¡Sweetheart! –dijo Benjamin -. Venga, vamos a jugar. Seguro que te animas.

El plan que tenía en su diminuta cabeza se fue al garete cuando vio aquel frisbee de color rojo. No debía cogerlo pero cuando voló por el cielo corrió a perseguirlo.

Adelantó a los otros dos corgis y cuando el frisbee descendió un poco saltó a por él. Lo agarró en el aire y suspiró aliviado. El suelo se acercaba bajo él pero no estaba dispuesto a colocarse bien.

El tenía su frisbee.

El golpe contra el suelo lo despertó bruscamente, sudoroso y en su cama.

Mycroft miró alrededor, se miró las manos y se apretó la cara.

Su nariz, su barbilla, sus manos, su pijama y a la derecha, profundamente dormido, el hombre que amaba.

Se dejó caer en el colchón y suspiró. Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla.

**FIN**


End file.
